1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a wiring seat assembly, particularly to an electric wiring seat and assembly.
2. Related Art
Large-scaled machines, housings or apparatuses always need an electric wiring seat assembly to connect two wires. A conventional wiring seat assembly includes an insulative base with troughs. Each trough is provided with a connecting sheet, a pressing sheet and a screw. The bottom of the trough is formed with a hollow. The connecting sheet is formed with a screw hole corresponding to the hollow. The pressing sheet is formed with a through hole so that the screw passes the through hole, screw hole and hollow, and is fastened to the screw hole.
Wiring steps of using the above wiring seat assembly are: a) releasing the screw to separate the connecting sheet and pressing sheet and inserting a wire between the connecting sheet and pressing sheet; b) fastening the screw to clamp the wire; and c) connecting another wire to an end of the connecting sheet to connect these two wires.
However, the screw is screwed to only the screw hole of the connecting sheet, so fixing strength of the screw is not enough. Both the connecting sheet and the pressing sheet are easy to sway, deflect or shift against the insulative base. This will cause infirm connection of the wire between the connecting sheet and pressing sheet.